Lesson number one
by floating fog
Summary: Merlin was saved by a vampire which was all very nice untill said vampire followed him home. PWP because I want to!


So... Inspiration struck and this is what came out, mostly pwp so I'm sorry for that, I truly am. (Not realy because it's hot so yeah...)

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Rating: NC-17 and maleXmale so if that is a bother go away!

Warning: A bit of homophobic opinions at the begining but that's about it.

Have fun!

* * *

Merlin's breath was coming out in foggy little clouds before him as his shoes squeaked on the sidewalk. He could hear them behind him, getting closer and closer, their heavy breath the only thing that echoed in the empty streets around them.

A second later he groaned out loud when he took the wrong corner and found himself in a dead end.

"Fuck." Merlin breathed and moved into the ally, praying that the shadows will be enough to hide him. He couldn't risk casting another spell, they were too close now.

"Come on little fag, where are you?" Valiant, the leader of Merlin's tortures yelled.

Merlin shrunk back against the wall and prayed that if they do find him he won't end up in the hospital this time, his uncle was worried enough.

"I can see you…" Valiant sing songed and Merlin nearly snorted out loud at the bad imitation of the latest serial killer movie they saw.

"Got you!" Valiant cried happily as they turned around the corner and spotted Merlin, that was it, there was nowhere to run this time.

"You little shit!" Edwin said with a sneer. "You made us chase you half way across town! Now you are going to pay!"

"I didn't _made_ you chase me!" Merlin yelled back before he could stop himself, right, it wasn't a good idea to anger a bunch of homophobic bullies. Merlin sighed; he really should learn this by now.

"You are going to regret saying that." Edwin sneered again and Merlin wondered if the man didn't have any other expression.

"I'm already regretting that." He mumbled and shrunk even further away.

They were closing on him, reaching for his collar when suddenly a shadow passed above them.

"What was that?" Demanded Brois; another tag along.

"Don't know!" Valiant yelled back and turned around to glare at Merlin. "What did you do fag?"

"Nothing!" Merlin yelled back and looked up, looking for the shadow that passed above them. "Maybe it was a bird." He mused and looked back just as Valiant drew his fist back.

"Bird my ass." Valiant growled and threw his fist at the general direction of Merlin's face only to be stopped by another, larger hand that wrapped itself around his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The boy, man actually, snarled in Valiant's face and Merlin's eyes widened when Valiant's scowl turned to something else: Fear.

"Wha- What are you doing man?" Valiant stammered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The man's voice sent shivers down Merlin's spine and he tried to glance behind him at his chasers, frowning when the man moved along with him to keep him behind his back.

"You better go home now." He said, more a statement than a suggestion.

"And if we not?" Valiant insisted and in a flurry of movements he was pressed face first into the wall next to Merlin.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" The man growled and Merlin couldn't suppress the shiver that went down his spine at that, startling blue eyes turned to him in an instant and a slow and predatory smile curved the man's lips, Merlin blushed and looked away.

"Valiant man," Edwin's voice was shaky and Merlin smirked. "Let's go, let's just go, he isn't worth it, man, he isn't worth getting murdered by a fag-loving- psycho, man it isn't-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before the stranger was on him, pressing him to the wall as well and snarling. "What did you call me mortal?" He said in a tight voice, eyes flashing red and Merlin's eyes widened, his magic flaring in response to the man, the _vampire_. Fuck.

Edwin saw the flash as well because his eyes widened and he hurriedly said: "Nothing! I swear! I said nothing, please man just let us go! Please!"

The vampire's grip on both Valiant and Edwin tightened for a moment before he dropped them to the floor, their friends silent as graves behind them.

"Get lost." He said. "And don't come near him again, ever."

Great; Merlin thought sarcastically, as if he needed more things to point him out at that bloody school, now he had the apparent protection of a bloody vampire!

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you say." Valiant mumbled and stood up shakily, dragging Edwin up they both staggered out of the ally not bothering to glance back at Merlin, who was standing frozen to the spot, alone, in an ally, with a vampire, who was smirking down at him amusedly, great.

"Would you stop that?" Merlin asked irritably and scoffed his shoe on a near pebble.

"Stop what?" The vampire asked and Merlin could imagine the smug smirk that must be adorning his stupid handsome face. Oh fuck.

"I gotta go." Merlin said quickly and started moving towards the exit.

A second later the vampire was in front of him and Merlin risked a glance at his face. Yes, handsome and irritated.

"Where are you going?" The vampire asked.

"Home." Merlin answered and made to move around him only to be stopped by a hand to his wrist, a shock went through him and Merlin stilled, his magic never reacted like this to anyone.

"Wait," The vampire said and Merlin did despite his best efforts to move. He turned Merlin around so he was looking at him and Merlin turned his face, refusing to stare into the vampire's eyes.

"I heard about these mind controlling tricks of yours, it's not going to work on me."

"Then what are you afraid of?" The vampire asked gently and two gentle fingers grabbed his chin and turned his head back again.

Deep blue eyes stared into his own and Merlin felt like he was drowning, deep below the surface and he didn't want to rise up ever again, it felt so good to just float there, peacefully and without any-

His magic flared and suddenly Merlin was staring at the sprawled figure of the vampire on the ground before him.

"Wha-" The vampire began and Merlin glared.

"I told you these mind tricks won't work on me." He said tersely and walked over the vampire's body and towards the end of the ally.

The vampire's laughter followed him all the way out.

"We shall meet again my little warlock!" He called and Merlin turned and ran.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Merlin turned around the corner to his home, smiling to himself at the thought of having the entire house to himself now that Gaius was on that convention or something and so he didn't see _him_ until it was too late.

Merlin froze on the steps to their porch and stared at the vampire that stood there, leaning against the door as if that was a normal thing to do.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked and cursed himself for not ignoring the arrogant prat and going into the house.

"I," He started and stopped, scratching his neck and looking adorably shy, Merlin shook his head.

"I don't care." He said quickly and took out his keys.

"Look, would you just, just stop and listen to me?" The vampire asked in irritation.

"Why?" Merlin asked wearily.

"Because I saved your life? Because I'm asking? Because I can't stop thinking about you?" He asked, his eyes flashing and Merlin gaped.

"What?"

"You didn't even thank me for that." He said dejectedly.

"Wha-," Merlin began before he shook his head. "Now look I-"

"I risked my life to save yours and you didn't even offer me a thank you or a dinner and movie or a kiss or-"

"A kiss?" Merlin didn't squeaked, he _didn't_!

The vampire lifted his head and smiled widely. "Yes, I would love that, thank you." And with that he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Merlin's who was going to push him away any moment now… any moment.

Merlin found himself being pinned to his own door while the vampire sucked happily on his tongue, drawing it into his own mouth and pressing his to the ridges of Merlin's teeth, sending shivers down Merlin's body again and again as currents of heat washed over him.

"Fuck Merlin," His vampire gasped and pressed a hard kiss to the corner of Merlin's mouth before he started trailing kisses along his jaw. "I wanted to do that the moment I saw you in that ally, three days," One of his fangs, bloody _fangs_, scraped Merlin's cheek and he moaned, unable to keep silent. "Three fucking days until I found you again."

"You have been stalking me?" Merlin asked breathless and then arched into the scrap of nails on the soft skin of his belly.

"Oh yeah, all over town, you are a hard man to find Merlin," He said darkly. "I guess it's part of your magic but after tonight…" He trailed off and moved his hand to the front of Merlin's pants where the ridge of his hard cock was visible.

The first touch to his zipper startled Merlin out of his lust fuelled haze and he pushed his vampire off. "Wait," He panted, blushing a bit at how rough his voice was. "Not here, the neighbors-"

"Bed is better anyway." His vampire smirked and took a step back, keeping his hands on Merlin's hips.

Merlin quickly opened the door and stepped inside, freezing when he heard a pained hiss from behind him.

His vampire was staring dismally at the door and then at Merlin who took a step forward.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I'm a vampire remember?" He asked and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, obviously, I'm not likely to forget am I?"

His vampire smirked and leaned casually on the door frame. "Well, my little warlock you may remember that but you forgot that I need to be invited into the house."

"Oh," Realization dawned and he smirked. "What if I don't invite you?" He asked playfully.

His vampire looked pained at that idea. "If you don't invite me I'll just… I'll go." He said softly and lifted blue eyes to look at Merlin. "I won't force you to Merlin, never."

Merlin smiled back at him and reached his hand. "How do I call you?" He asked as his vampire's hand closed around his.

"Arthur." He smiled as he walked into the house, the door closing itself behind him.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed as Arthur wrapped him in his arms. "My Arthur."

Arthur smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, this one gentle and unhurried.

"Your Arthur." He agreed as he hugged Merlin tighter. "And you are my Merlin."

Merlin nodded and pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek, blushing when Arthur gazed at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked, suddenly shy.

"Nothing, I just, I can't believe I found you." He said and lifted Merlin up, his legs wrapping themselves around Arthur's waist immediately.

"Where is your room?" Arthur asked; the burning blue's of his eyes making the blood in Merlin's veins run faster.

"Up the stairs and to the righ-" He blinked. "That was fast."

Arthur chuckled and laid him down on the bed. "Vampire." He said and pointed to himself as he lifted his shirt over his head.

Merlin lay down and stared, gaping as inch by inch Arthur's golden skin was revealed to him.

"How come you are tanned?" He asked, looking for something to distract himself so he won't come in his pants at the mere sight of Arthur's body.

"Was tanned when I got turned, it stays." He said and stalked towards Merlin's form, climbing on top of him and pushing him deeper into the bed.

"You are wearing far too many clothes Merlin, shouldn't you be taking care of that?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and with a single word his clothes were gone and he gasped, the feeling of Arthur's burning skin against his own sent a shock of electricity through his body.

"Gods." Arthur groaned above him as he started rutting against Merlin's body, his weeping cock leaving wet trails on his skin that Merlin wanted to lick off. "Feels so good, so, so good."

Merlin's only reaction was a chocked off: "Guh…!" When Arthur aligned their cocks together and started stroking them slowly, his hand sweeping over Merlin's slit on every downward stroke as he rubbed the precome into their combined skin.

"Oh god; Arthur," Merlin moaned when Arthur caught the foreskin between his fingers and pulled lightly, spreading the wetness there more thoroughly. "Arthur, Arthur, yes, yes, please." Merlin had no idea what he was begging for only that he needed more, more of Arthur on him, _in_ him.

"Oh yeah Merlin, god, keep talking, your voice, your fucking voice," Arthur groaned as he worried the skin on Merlin's neck, creating a massive bruise there. "Love hearing you say my name." He sped up his strokes, focusing solely on Merlin's cock while he pressed kisses to Merlin's jaw.

"I want to hear you scream my name when you come," He breathed against Merlin's lips and Merlin arched, teetering on the ridge of his orgasm. "Come for me Merlin," Arthur whispered in his ear as he licked the shell. "Come for me and make it loud." And then he bit down on Merlin's lobe and Merlin fell.

"Arthur…" He panted afterwards, reaching out to link his hands behind Arthur's head only to frown when he felt Arthur's hard cock against him.

"You didn't…" Merlin started to say when Arthur cut him off with a kiss.

"I wanted to wait for you, I want to be inside you when I come," He said, smiling softly as his eyes looked Merlin up and down. "If you'll let me?" He asked, suddenly uncertain when Merlin didn't answer.

"You, you want," Merlin tried to speak without choking on his own tongue. "You want to-"

"Make love to you, properly, yes." Arthur finished for him and his hands caressed Merlin's hips softly, drawing lazy circles on the skin there.

Merlin blushed and nodded. "But, err, I'm not, I've never…" Merlin's voice faltered when he saw the heat in Arthur's eyes.

"I know and it only makes it hotter," He pressed a burning kiss above Merlin's heart.

"I'm your first and only Merlin, now and forever." He said seriously, his voice possessive and dark.

Merlin nodded and then flushed even deeper when Arthur's fingers left his hip and moved down, behind his balls and towards _that_ place.

Arthur's fingers teased the rim, rubbing back and forth and pinching the delicate skin around his hole and Merlin pushed down unconsciously, eager to feel more.

"You like that?" Arthur purred and his finger pressed back against Merlin's hole, sinking just the tip in.

Merlin nodded and then cried out when Arthur's finger sunk further in.

"I need you to cast a spell for me Merlin," Arthur whispered against his skin.

"What?" Merlin gasped, his mind swirling with the strange sensations of pain and pleasure that battled for domination on his body.

"I need something slick, can you get us some lube? Or oil?" Arthur said again as he pulled his finger out and lifted it to his mouth and then, in front of Merlin's wide eyes he put it in his mouth.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out because that, why would he do that, and it was…

Arthur smirked at him when he pulled his finger out, wet and slick with his saliva and put it in Merlin's hole again, shoving in again, this time the digit slid in more easily, its passage easier.

"Your taste Merlin, I want, I," He looked down between them and then back at Merlin before he shimmied down Merlin's body.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin stammered when he saw Arthur eyeing the place where his finger was pushing slowly in and out. Dark eyes with flecks of red looked up at him and Merlin's breath caught in his throat.

"Please Merlin, let me, your taste, I have to, please…" He said and nosed at Merlin's opening, making Merlin's face burn with both shame and arousal.

"Y-ye-yes." He stammered and then bucked when he felt Arthur's _tongue_ lapping at his hole.

Arthur was moaning and groaning louder now and Merlin felt his cock start to thicken again, his hands traveled down to Arthur's hair and he stroked the blond, damp strands of hair.

"So good," Arthur was murmuring into him, his voice vibrating inside Merlin and shaking him to the core. "So good and mine," Arthur carried on before he gave one last hot jab of his tongue and drew away. "What about that lube now my warlock?" He said and his smirk grew as he noticed Merlin's hard member. "Well hello there," He smiled eagerly and wrapped his mouth around the head of Merlin's cock.

"Guh! Arthur! I can't, I can't do-"

Arthur pulled off with an obscene pop and moved up to press a kiss to Merlin's cheek.

"Allright love, just get that lube." He said with a sigh.

Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated, crying in triumph as a bottle of lube floated from the bathroom to Arthur's stretched hand.

"So magnificent, my little warlock…" Arthur murmured as he unopened the bottle and squeezed the lube unto his fingers. "Not too long now love, soon." He said and his fingers pressed against Merlin's soaking opening, the digits entering without resistance.

Soon Merlin found himself pushing down on three of Arthur's fingers and craving for more.

"Arthur," He breathed. "Please, I need, I want…"

"Yes," Arthur answered when he withdrew his fingers from Merlin's hole and aligned his cock to Merlin's opening. "Gods yes, I'm going to claim you now Merlin, you are mine." He said and pushed in.

For one blinding moment Merlin was frozen in space and then Arthur's mouth connected with his own, claiming it in a fierce kiss as his thrusts gained momentum.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," Arthur bit into the skin of his jaw, pressing biting kisses to his cheek and neck and collarbones.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, oh god there! Arthur!" Merlin's voice rose in volume as Arthur pushed in and out, hitting on one brilliant spot on every drag of his cock inside Merlin's body.

"Merlin, fuck, Merlin, I'm going to," His hand wrapped around Merlin's leaking cock as he strapped it quickly, in tune with his thrusts, and then, when Merlin was riding the high of his second climax of the night, Arthur pushed in, in, _in_ and came with a shuddering yell of Merlin's name.

* * *

"That was…" Merlin said later, after he cleaned them with a wave of his hand and they lay in his bed, Arthur pressing close to his back.

"Just the beginning." Arthur completed and nosed at the back of Merlin's neck.

"Oh?" Merlin said and turned his head slightly to look at Arthur over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Arthur smirked back at him and pressed a sound kiss to Merlin's lips.

"I have so much I want to teach you." He said as his arms tightened around Merlin's form.

"And I can't wait to learn." Merlin sighed happily as he snuggled closer.

* * *

*Blushes* Told you! R&R yeah?


End file.
